The Tale of the Future - Monsters of Tomorrow
This is the sixth chapter of the What-If? story Saiyan-Made Warrior Red - The Twisted Universe The Tale of the Future - Monsters of Tomorrow "What's on your mind then?" asked Goku, "Who are you anyways?" "We'll get to that in a second..." said the boy, "But first, tell me this... can you transform into a Super Saiyan at will?" "Well," started Goku, "On Namek, it was only anger that triggered it, but now I've learnt to control it." "Can you show me?" asked the boy. Goku look puzzled, but agreed. He powered up and effortlessly transformed into a Super Saiyan, surprising those who hadn't seen the transformation before. "Woah," said Yamcha, "Goku with blonde hair... Makes a change from his decades-old hairstyle..." The boy smiled when Goku transformed. "Man," he said, "I've forgotten how cool it looks from the outside." "So..." said Goku, as his aura blazed, "What's next, friend?" "Now we'll both be Super Saiyans..." smiled the boy, as he quickly powered up and matched Goku. Goku stared in surprise at the boy, thinking that the Super Saiyan tale may have been exaggerated. Vegeta stared at the two Super Saiyans from afar, clenching his fists hard to suppress his anger. "Look at those two go!" said Tien, "Their powers are incredible!" "Another Super Saiyan..." said Goku. "Let's find out who the best of us is," said the boy. Goku flinched as the boy quickly drew his sword. He threw his blade straight towards Goku's forehead but stopped not an inch away from it. The boy flinched - Goku hadn't even blinked in the face of the sword. "Why didn't you try to avoid my attack?" asked the boy. "I knew you'd stop..." smiled Goku, "Your feelings showed me that." "Impressive..." said the boy, "Well, this time I'm not going to stop, got it?" "As you please," replied Goku. Goku then placed his index finger out in front of him. His finger started gathering a shield-like aura around it. The others watched as the boy grabbed his sword and held it to his side. "Goku's not gonna try and stop it with his finger, is he?" said Krillin. The boy then attempted to slash Goku's side, but Goku quickly intercepted with his aura-charged finger. The attack was blocked, and Goku's finger remained intact. The boy flinched, and then tried the same slash attack he used on Frieza. With each attack, Goku intercepted with his super-powered finger. The speed and power that both Saiyans showed was mind-boggling to the others. The boy then tried one final stab at Goku, which was blocked by the finger. The two Super Saiyans stood completely still with their auras booming wildly. Red - watching from afar - was very jealous of the power displayed by the two warriors. "If I only had my Saiyan body..." he thought to himself. He clenched his claws hard. Raditz looked over to his brother-figure. "Easy..." said Raditz, "You'll get it before long..." Red looked sternly at Raditz. "This is all Frieza's fault..!" growled Red, as he started to power up with anger. "Take it easy!" said Raditz, "Just wait a little longer!" As Red's rage grew, Goku and the boy had returned their powers to normal. "Great," said the boy, "You're as great as I've heard you are." "You're not too bad yourself," smiled Goku, "Whoever you are." "I just wanted to make sure you were you..." said the boy, "My mother said I could trust you. I know I can now." "Well, for starters," asked Goku, "Just who are you? Why did you come here?" "My name is Trunks," said the boy, "I've actually come here from 20 years in the future. I'm here to warn you about a new threat heading for Earth in three years time." Goku looked stunned at the boy's words, but proceeded to listen. "On May 12th three years from now," said Trunks, "Two unbelievably powerful creatures will appear in South City. Their powers are beyond even yours and mine, Goku. Everyone we hold dear is killed by these creatures - except for my mother and Gohan." "Gohan and your mom, huh?" said Goku, "Which one of these creatures kills me?" "You don't die during the battle..." said Trunks, "You die one year before it..." "What!?" said Goku, "Before it!? How?" "A radical new heart virus," explained Trunks, "That's another reason why I came back. I believe that if I come back and tell you about these creatures, then you may able to change my future. The virus that kills you didn't have a cure when you died from it, but in my time, the virus had been diagnosed. I have a canister of the antidote right here for you." Trunks then reached into his jacket and pulled out a small bottle labelled with a red plus. He handed it to Goku. "Use this in just under two years," said Trunks, "and the virus shouldn't harm you." "Really?" smiled Goku, "Wow! Thanks a lot! Ooh, it's purple! I bet that means its blackcurrant flavoured!" Piccolo and Nail looked on sternly at Goku and Trunks as they spoke. "Powerful creatures, huh?" thought Nail, "Sounds like a good challenge..." "So..." said Goku, "You're a Saiyan, right? Vegeta said all the Saiyans died when our home planet was destroyed, so how are you here now - as a Super Saiyan no less?" "I'm one of the existing Saiyan's sons..." said Trunks quietly. "One of our sons!?" said Goku surprisingly, "Wow, which one? Me, Raditz or maybe even Gohan..!" "He's right over there..." said Trunks, "Vegeta..." Goku then started to laugh quite loudly. "Ahaha!" he laughed, "Are you serious? Wow... Vegeta's gonna be a daddy!" "Goku, please..!" said Trunks, "If you tell that to anyone... It could have the wrong effect on my timeline..! I may not exist anymore..!" "Oh, right..." said Goku, quietly, "Sorry..." "Anyway, I've done what I needed to do," said Trunks, "I think I should head back home now. I may come back to help you fight the Androids." "They're Androids, huh?" said Goku, "They don't sound much of a threat." "Believe me, Goku," said Trunks, "Their powers are terrifying... Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, even my father as a Super Saiyan... All killed with ease..." "Vegeta was a Super Saiyan?" said Goku, "and he lost?" "Yes..." said Trunks, "My future is lost, but at least I can change yours for the better..." "Do you know where these Androids came from?" asked Goku, "Who made them?" "You know them very well..." said Trunks, "The last remaining scientist of the Red Ribbon Army created them - Dr. Gero." "The Red Ribbon Army?" said Goku in surprise, "I thought I took 'em all out..." "He was the sole survivor," said Trunks, "He went into hiding... plotting endlessly to think of ways he could destroy you. He finally hit a breakthrough when he came up with the Androids. They were so powerful that their force couldn't be controlled by the Doctor, so they killed him too... Killed by his own creations..." "They're that vicious?" asked Goku, "This should be interesting..." "It's amazing..." said Trunks, "Even talking about life or death situations you keep your cool... Judging by my mother's description, you haven't changed since you were a kid... She'll be pleased to know that." "One more question," asked Goku, "Who is your mother? You speak pretty highly of her." "You know her..." said Trunks, "Bulma?" Goku then laughed out even louder and even fell over holding his ribs. "You're kidding right!?" laughed Goku, "Vegeta and Bulma!? Wow!" "Goku! Please! Be quiet!" said Trunks. Goku soon stopped laughing and stood up again. "I think I'd better let you go before I die of surprise," laughed Goku, "Thanks again for the warning." "Stay alive, Goku," said Trunks, "I'll return to help you in three years time, you'll need it." With that, Trunks pulled a capsule from his jacket pocket and activated it. It burst into a strange looking space pod. "What's this?" asked Goku. "My time machine," said Trunks, "This is how I got here, and it's how I'll return again in three years. Until then, my friend." Trunks then climbed into his machine and fired up the engines. The rest of the group came over to see him off as his time machine took flight. It slowly flew into the air, higher and higher. Trunks looked out of its window at the heroes - then at Vegeta. "Goodbye, father," he thought to himself, "It was nice to have finally met you..." Trunks then gave a quick wave goodbye, then plotted a course for his own timeline - and with that, the time machine vanished. "That was quite a story, Goku," said Piccolo. "What!?" said Goku, "You heard it!?" "Mine and Piccolo's ears can hear things a mile away," smiled Nail, "But we won't be giving any vital information about that boy away. We've already filled the others in on the situation too." "You heard it all?" said Goku, "Well, at least I don't have to do any repeating." "Lets move back to Square One a second," said Vegeta, who had joined the crowd, "How did you escape from Planet Namek in time? And why did it take you so long to return? I saw you in space about a year ago, you could have easily returned!" "Oh yeah!" said Goku, "It was looking pretty rough on Namek, and I didn't think I was going to make it myself..." Goku was in trouble... Namek was moments from destruction and he had just lost Raditz and Red's ship to an explosion. He knew that Frieza's was too far away to reach, but then caught a glimpse of one nearby that was on the edge of a cliff above a lava flow. The ship had belonged to Cui - one of Frieza's guards. He had set off just after Vegeta when he learnt that he wanted to use the Dragonballs for himself. Its lights were flashing dimly, so he knew it was his best chance of escape. "There's my lift!" he said to himself, as he dashed towards the ship. He jumped into the ship and tapped in the controls to set it away. "And that's pretty much how I escaped," said Goku, "But on the downside, I had no idea where I was going, cos I just smacked in the controls and gunned it, but anywhere was better than Namek." "Where did you end up then?" asked Vegeta curiously. On Planet Yardrat, all was calm and quiet, until a spaceship suddenly bounced along the ground and pelted into a cliff. It embedded in and the door was smashed open. An unconscious Goku fell from it and took a long fall to the ground. He awoke slowly to find two strange looking creatures staring at him. These were the Yardratians - the planet's inhabitants. Goku took a slight breath of shock, and the two creatures - along with the crowd of others that had gathered - took a jump back in fear. "It's my lucky day," mumbled Goku, "I didn't know that the circus was in town..." With that, the Saiyan fell unconscious, and was left in the capable and friendly hands of Planet Yardrat. "I stayed on Yardrat for a fair while," explained Goku, "It was light-years from Earth or Namek, so before setting off home, I thought I'd hang around and maybe learn a thing or two from the guys. They may have been weak warriors, but they had incredible techniques. They even fixed up my ship for me, and when I - and my ship - were well enough to get going again, I headed home." "That’s quite the tale..." said Raditz. "You must've gotten quite a bit stronger, Kakarot" said Vegeta, clenching his fists with envy, "Stopping a sword with an index finger is no easy matter if said sword can cut through robotics and flesh, as the boy proved against Frieza." "That's right," said Goku, "I'm surprised at myself... I'm far above anyone I've met, but it was all so easy..!" "STOP IT!" snapped Red, as he flashed his power, "I know I'd be the strongest one of all if Frieza and Vegeta didn't interfere!" "Stop it, Red," said Raditz, "You'll get what you want eventually, I mean... no-one's using the Dragonballs at the moment, and with three years before these Androids arrive, you'll probably be able to get your wish." "But not at the moment..." snarled Red, "Those blasted balls have been turned to stone... I'll get my body sooner than you think..!" With that, Red blasted off into the sky, towering higher and higher until he was soon out of sight. "RED!" shouted Raditz, but the Saibaman merely flew higher until he was in outer space. He looked around the dankness of space. "Planet Namek's Dragonballs are still intact..." he said to himself, "I'll train by myself once I get my body and return to Earth in three years... I will have no equal!" With that, Red shot off towards Planet Namek. Back on Earth, the Z Fighters were just about to part. they had decided on training for three years straight to prepare for the attack of the Androids. Goku, Gohan and Piccolo set off in one direction, Tien and Chiaotzu in another, and Yamcha and Krillin back to Kame House. Vegeta and Raditz headed back to Capsule Corp. with Bulma to train within the gravity chamber. The friends bid each other farewell, and the three-year training session began. Category:Fan Fiction